Many people need to write quick messages or reminders while using their computers. These messages may relate to what they are doing on the computer, such as writing a document or working in a program. The messages may also include notes received from colleagues verbally or on the phone while working on or near the computer.
Most people write these messages on a scrap piece of paper, or a sticky note (i.e. 3M's Post-It Note™) that they may attach to their monitor or computer. These notes waste paper and valuable desk space, they are also easily lost.
A few existing inventions involve attaching bulletin and write boards to computer monitors, and computer monitors only; however, the previous inventions are not designed for convenience, functionality, and easy installation. In addition, some of these previous inventions disrupt the use of the computer.
Other apparatus allow utilitarian or decorative items to be attached to the computer display device are described in Bachman U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,565; Wentzloff U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,087; Charapich U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,145; Ambruster U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,267; Schwartz U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,096; Schwartz U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,856; and Levy U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,900. These references are herby incorporated by reference into the current application.
The main problem with the current art is that the apparatus are rather large and difficult to package, to store, and to transport. A need exists for a system that is collapsible in order to store easily and still provides space for utilitarian or decorative items to be attached to the computer monitor.